


Hurt & Broken

by RebeccaHaskell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter References, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Oliver Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Shameless stories are now my Harry Potter stories. It





	Hurt & Broken

“Oliver, I am fine.” Said Marcus.

“You are not fucking fine. You’re hurt.” Oliver tries to insist Marcus to be careful.

“Yeah so?” asked Marcus walking into oliver common’s home that he shared with his friends. “Just because we were fucking broken up and then got back together, doesn’t mean you have to fucking worry about me alright?” he snaps. “I took care of myself all this time without you.”

“You don’t have to be such a fucking dick.” Said Oliver looking at the mess his boyfriend was in.

“I am fucking fine you asshole can you please stop asking? I am fine, okay?” Oliver repeated desperately.

“What's going on?” Harry asked.

“Nothing.” whispered Marcus in a quiet broken voice .

Hermione who walked in with Ginny stopped to stare. “What the hell Marcus,?” She exclaimed looking at the poor boy. He looked back at her then looked at Oliver.

“What the fuck wrong with you people? I’m fucking fine.” he snapped walking past them and into Oliver ’s room that he shares with Percy.

“Oliver what happened? asked a very worried Hermione looking at him. She had come to see Marcus as one of her brothers and part of the family after all he done for her, for them and for Oliver.

“It was one of Sytheines didn't like Marcus being gay . They got into fucking fight. Fighting about Marcus being gay and it went too far.” Oliver explained. “He keeps saying he’s fine. Even though he’s hurt he won't let me help him.” Oliver sits down on the arm of the couch his face full of sadness. “He’s been pulling away from me since the break up.”

“Oliver, he’s here and he’s trying.” said Hermione “It’s going to take time for him to trust us. He still loves you I think he’s just scared of being hurt, yeah?” Hermione comforts gently. “ Oliver sniffs but doesn’t say anything. 

“Thanks Hermione. I needed to hear that.”

“He just needs us to pull together for him it’s his turn to be taken care of.” She smiled.

“Thanks. I am going to go check on him.” he gets up.

“Okay.” she smiled knowing that they were all assholes towards Marcus at one point even though without Marcus Oliver wouldn’t be where he is.

*****

Oliver watched from the door way to his room. Marcus was sitting on edge of the bed his head in his hands. He was shaking.

Oliver walked up to him slowly and got on to his knees whispering, “Marc baby, look at me. You okay?” he caressed his cheek. “You going to be okay?” Marcus slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Oliver ’s neck .

Oliver has never seen his tough thug boyfriend so hurt, so broken. Marcus just broke down and cried. Oliver held him a bit tighter .”Shh, I am so fucking sorry. I am so sorry. Shh...” Oliver whispered comforting words of love.

Marcus couldn't hold on anymore. The break up and getting back together with Oliver, his brother blaming him for his father’s death. It was too much. Then the harsh words out of Joey’s mouth. He just couldn't sometimes and it was okay to break so he did. In the arms of his boyfriend who only held him tighter.

“I love you , you know.” whispered Marcus.

Oliver smiled. “I love you too Marcus. We are going to be okay.”

Oliver knows it was going to take a long time to get Marcus to trust him again. A very long time to gain his love and trust back. He’d been though a lot because of him. Oliver had been a jerk. He knows that. He smiled when he felt Marcus snuggle deeper in his side as they lay on their bed together. Covered in dirt and blood. But alive. In his arms.

Notes:


End file.
